


Paul's 75th

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: At home, John surprises Paul for his 75th birthday. The two reminisce on the benefits of growing older.





	Paul's 75th

Paul was sitting in front of the computer, his hand hovering over the trap pad, flicking through a list of Paul McCartney’s 75 Best Moments. He came upon a picture of himself, standing on stage at Shea Stadium, looking at John, both smiling. It brought a tear to his eye. And just as he was going to click away he felt two hands cover his eyes.

“Is that us?”

Paul turned around to find John, a rose in his hand. His hair was still long, though graying around the edges. He was in a leather jacket, as if he just stepped out of the Cavern. When Paul saw him, he wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him as if he hadn’t seen him in forty years. Though, it had only been a few hours. John gently kissed the top of Paul’s head. 

“Only you, Macca,” he mumbled, “would look at a listical about yourself.”

Paul chuckled and looked up at his love. 

“Come on,” John said quickly, closing the laptop, “I made you a special birthday lunch.”

John took him out to the porch, where he had set up a platter of vegan roast beef, grilled vegetables, and a loaf of homemade bread.

“It’s lovely, John,” Paul replied, taking a seat. John sat beside him, their shoulders touching. “And you know,” Paul continued, cutting into his roast beef, “that I didn’t want anything big for my 75th.”

“I know, I know, inviting 75 people over to have a big backyard concert’s not your thing, but you have to admit, George’s 40 minute guitar solo was killer.”

“It was, as the kids say, ‘lit.’”

“Okay, Paul, if we’re going to officially become old timers, telling kids to get off our lawn and all that, you cannot say things like ‘as the kids say.”

Paul was going to object, but without John’s twitter feed, he’d have no idea what a meme was. 

“Fine,” Paul resigned, “I’ll just say ‘fab’ and ‘gear’ like we never left the old days.”

“Oh god, don’t say the ‘old days.’ It only makes me feel like some of us are going start dying off. I mean, we already lost George Martin, Neil, Mal. Brian died a long time ago. And Cyn…”

He trailed off, his eyes shining. Paul squeezed his hand.

“We’re still here,” Paul reminded him. 

John nodded and smiled at his partner. 

“That picture,” John continued, recalling the Shea Stadium photo, “we were so happy in it—and young. Like the passage of time just wasn’t relevant.”

He sat back in his chair, looking out at the rolling hills of Scotland, feeling about a hundred. 

“Come here,” Paul said, standing up and holding out his hand. John took it and Paul led him out to the middle of their garden. 

“Is this where we dance when there’s no music playing?”

“No, this is where we take what they call—a selfie.”

He wrapped his arm around John and kissed him on the cheek, with his free hand he took a photo. He then posted it on twitter to his 3 million twitter followers. 

“Okay, that was sweet, but I don’t see how that stops time?”

Paul shook his head.

“I don’t want to go back,” he said thickly. John looked at him in surprise. He squeezed John’s hands and looked him in the eyes. “Fifty years ago, we never could post a picture like that.”

“Yeah, because there was no Internet—“

Paul looked at him like, ‘be serious.’ John relented. 

“If something like that got out, if people knew how we felt about each other, our careers, our lives would be over. But now, we just posted that photo and it’s probably gonna get 3000 likes.”

“So, you’re saying I should be grateful? That we’re old but safe.”

“Old but,” and Paul pulled him in closer, “we can live our lives together, in peace. We can be happy together, John.” 

John sighed and said, “I do miss being able to run away from the crowds,” he replied distantly, “but,” he continued, looking at Paul, who was sitting next to him, a serene look in  
his eyes. “As far as I’m concerned, you were the best part of the ‘best years’ of my life.”  
Paul’s eyes filled with tears, and at that moment, John kissed him. And both of them knew that John had been right all those years ago; that unless something happened, nothing  
would stop them from growing old together.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to wish Paul a happy 75th!!


End file.
